                WO9625157 discloses acyclic and monocyclic amide functionalized phenolic ureas for use as interleukin-8 receptor antagonists        WO0164208 discloses acyclic and monocyclic amide functionalized phenolic squarates for use as interleukin-8 receptor antagonists        US20040097547 discloses acyclic and monocyclic amide functionalized phenolic squarates for use as CXC-Chemokine receptor ligands        